


Some like it Rough

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Minor Violence, Orgasm Denial, Roller Derby, Rutting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: We all know that Whip It could have been gayer.Request from tumblr for an enemies to lovers lapidot roller derby AU, get ready for some UST, girls in skates, and girls in skates pummeling each other.





	1. Some Like it New

**Author's Note:**

> had to split this up for editing reasons

“I’m telling you P, you can’t be called the Green Lantern,” Amethyst said as she buckled up a pair of purple skates.

Peridot blew air out of her nose, “Why not? It’s classic. Strong.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “It’s cheesy. Also, copyrighted?”

Peridot shook her head, folded her arms across her chest, “It’s heroic...You call yourselves ‘The Crystal Gems,’ how wimpy is that?”

Amethyst made a face at her, “Got a problem with the CG?” She didn’t look amused, straightening out her ‘ironic’ ‘Skate Fast, Eat Ass’ T-shirt.

“I’m just saying,” Peridot leaned forward on a cane she was holding, “Your thing,” She rotated her wrist limply in the air, “Is all about giving each other concussions, why not name yourself something a little more threatening? Crystal Spikes. Bloody Stars. Fuck-You-Up-Precious Metals.”  
  
Amethyst sighed and flipped her hair over one shoulder, “It was Rose’s choice. We stick with what she wanted.” She gave a crooked smile, “We’re making a name for ourselves with it anyway.”

Peridot stood up and swirled her cane, “Ah yes, the illustrious Rose Quartz. I hope she was good as you say she was- or else your group sounds like a beauty product for no reason.”  
  
Amethyst opens her mouth to respond when Pearl come up, nervously tugging on the referee whistle around her neck, her eyes were darting over Amethyst. “Did you stretch? Have you eaten today- scratch that, _what_ have you eaten today? Did you take the vitamins I left out?”

Amethyst snorts and goes up on her tiptoes to kiss Pearl on the cheek, “I’m gonna be fine. These guys are just some idiots with a workout routine,” She flexes, “it will be nothing.”  
  
Pearl gnaws on her bottom lip and her concern makes Peridot blink a couple times.

“I can’t cover for you if…You.” She gulps.

“I’ll be fine!” She winks at Pearl who gives a weak smile, Amethyst walks up to Peridot, “Besides,” She slaps Peridot on the back roughly, making the other girl stagger forward.

“Oof,” she scowls at the other woman.

“We’re putting on a show tonight,” She grins, “We’re gonna convince Peri here to join.”  
  
Pearl looks her up and down, Peridot could read the word on her mind: tiny. She lifts her chin, “What’s with the cane? And,” Pearl points at her shoulders, “And...Spiked shoulder pads?”   
  
Peridot shrugged, “I thought this was the unregulated type of game.” She holds her cane up, “Good for bashing shins in.”   
  
Amethyst cackles, “That’s the spirit! We’ll get you competing yet.”   
  
Pearl’s eyebrows knit together and she leans forward, “I’ll have you know there are many rules in this league and they all must be followed exactly or else we’ll have chaos, I won’t have canes or…”   
  
Peridot drifts out of listening and her eyes wander over to the front of the warehouse, she tilts her head to the side. “Who's that?” She asks curiously as a delicate figure walks in. She was wearing a sundress over a loose shirt that read: How Dare You Look at Me.

Amethyst peeked over her shoulder, “Oh, old Lappy-lap.”

Peridot quirks an eyebrow up toward Pearl, “Lapis Lazuli,” Pearl clarifies, “she doesn’t talk to us much…”  
  
“Hmm,” Peridot was intrigued, the girl had violent blue hair and the look of a mortician who has been 30 years on the job and lost all inspiration for it.

Amethyst inspects Peridot’s long brown cane, “Steven convinced her to join when we needed more members, I don’t think she likes us much- but she’d do anything for that kid.”

Peridot nods and considers contributing the word ‘same.’  
  
“She’s a menace.” Pearl adds darkly.

Peridot gives a light laugh, “A menace?” She looks at her thin wrists and blank expression, “Her?”  
  
Amethyst whistles, “Girl has some anger issues dude, you’ll see.” Amethyst clapped her hands together, “There’s gonna be some black eyes in the house tonight!” She whoops and Peridot nods along, trying to soak in this new world.

The Crystal Gems gather off to the side of the warehouse, people now flowing in to watch the match that night: a buzz spread throughout the air, making Peridot stand up straight and pay attention.

She tries to follow Amethyst around, but the girl seemed to be concentrating on pumping everyone up.

“Who’s gonna eat The Rubies whole!?” She cries and the other gems pump their hands loosely in the air.

“We are!” Says a small woman with an eyepatch over one eye and a flouncy blue dress, Peridot was still wrapping her head around all this.

“Who’s gonna beat ‘em to a pulp!?” Amethyst cheers at a tall woman with a pair of heavy gloves on.

Garnet turns to her, “We are.” She replies in a monotone and Peridot snickers behind her hand at her expressionless reply.

Amethyst shakes her head with her hands on her hips, “Ah, come on…”  
  
Peridot was twirling her cane in one hand in the hopes of appearing cool if she couldn’t look like she belonged, she pauses when looks across the room and finds a familiar face. "Steven," She says happily.

The room was filling up now with kids in leather jackets and moms with war paint on, but the young man was unmistakable in his black and white striped shirt and a huge grin, “Steven!” She waves excitedly toward him, “I’ve finally come to check out this blood sport of yours!”

She’s calling out to him loudly but Steven was approached by another woman, in blue. Peridot raises an eyebrow as he begins to talk to Lapis Lazuli, Lapis's eyes lit up as she talked to the boy and told some sort of story with her hands.

Peridot watches them closely.

“Hmm,” After a minute Steven notices Peridot looking at them and waves, calling out something about being happy to see her, she sticks her chest out at that and gives him a thumbs up. Peridot catches Lapis’s eye as well.

The girl’s blue eyes widen and thin lips turn down into something like a snarl, Lapis Lazuli glared at her.

Peridot furrowed her brow and Lapis looked like a rabid dog on a short leash aimed at her, Peridot frowns, “Who spit in her cereal...”  
  
She’s contemplating the metaphysics of past lives making ‘hate at first sight’ a thing (at least for one party) when she feels someone bump into her.

She jumps when they grab her elbow from behind, “Come on Per, go get a seat, you’ll miss the best view if you don’t go now.” Amethyst says excitedly, her dinosaur helmet now perched on her head, “You’re gonna want to see me piledrive someone.”  
  
Peridot studies her, “Is that allowed?”   
  
Amethyst snickers, “No, so don’t tell Pearl...Or do, she does get all hot and bothered over that sort of thing.”   
  
Peridot stared straight ahead, “I did not need to know that.”

“Go, go.” Amethyst pushes her and she stumbles to go find a seat.

“I really didn’t need to know that…” Peridot says to herself as she sneaks into a front way seat on the metal bleachers, putting down her pre-planned pack of snacks and a juice box.

The woman next to her looked like she was vibrating as she held up some sort of home-made sign and was bouncing up and down, Peridot eyes her and puts the straw in her juice box.

She had skimmed the wikipedia for this event, but Peridot really didn’t consider herself a ‘sports person’ or ‘interested in sports at all’ person. However, women in short-shorts pummeling each other had... a certain appeal she wasn’t going to ignore.

She watches two different teams gather at opposite ends of the track with painted lines on the floor. Peridot counted five players ready to go on each team: she recognized Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Sapphire, and someone she didn’t know on their side.

“Woo!” She cheers hoarsely as they line up, “Go Gems!” She was trying.

On the other side was a smaller group of woman all in red, Peridot counted five as well- they all looked related.

Pearl stood in the middle of the ‘field’ (a warehouse with yellow circle lines painted on the floor) and seemed to be preparing herself with a whistle in her mouth. Steven stood nearby, also posed to start being the junior ref of the event. It was only a pre-season practice match, but everyone was already throwing back beers and cheering.

“I love you, Garnet!” Women in a maroon t-shirt yelled at the top of her lungs and Peridot leans away from her.

“Ugh,” She’s watching the players line up when an announcer took her spot on a small blue table with a microphone on it.

She clears her throat and looks around the packed room of mostly female fans, the atmosphere gets low and quiet, Peridot leans forward.

“WHO’S READY TO DERBY!?” The crowd goes absolutely wild and Peridot woos along with them for the hell of it, the Austin air is hot with anticipation and she watches the players shake hands. It was beginning.


	2. Some Like it Fast

The announcer slapped the table and the crowd stomped their feet and cheered, their voices rising into the air and the place almost shaking.

“I am your host for the night, Jenny Pizza and I want to see a fair game tonight! With as little blood as possible,” She winks toward the crowd, “For the most part.”   
  
A collective laugh goes through the crowd and then Jenny is standing up and opening her arms wide, “Folks, today we have the honest to God two rising stars in the league,” She turns to the court, “The Crystal Gems on your right!” The crowd screams, “And The Ruby Rough Shods on your left!”

“Aaaahh!” Peridot had to cover her ears. Several women who may or may not have been all related wave at the crowd in little matching uniforms, Peridot nods.

“They have all come out this beautiful Austin night to give us something to do with our Friday nights, I want to see you make some noise!” Now Peridot really covered her ears.

Jenny introduced their ‘Jam Refs,’ for the night Pearl, junior ref Steven, and some other figures in black and white. 

The players line up in front of each other.

Peridot hums and holds onto her seat, this is what she was here for.

Amethyst explained that the goal of the game was for one of your players to lap the opposing team's players- as many times as possible in this case. There were five roles on a team: the Jammer, who starts out behind everyone else and made the points, the 3 blockers who make way for the Jammer and a pivot- who can become a Jammer sometimes? If she remembered right.

Peridot holds her breath, she watches Sapphire line up behind everyone else and the girls position themselves in opposition- covering someone and bracing their arms against the other person.

“Are we ready?” Jenny booms, the crowd cheers, the two teams eye each other, Pearl puts her hands in the air. Peridot watches the team’s muscles tense, Pearl nods her head.

_ Sssstttttt _

The whistle blows and they are off before she knows it. Peridot inhales sharply, the speed is amazing. They push each other immediately: elbows and wheels and a cluster of motion.

The pack whirls around the track.

_ Sssssstttt _ a second whistle blows. 

Sapphire breaks free and one of the Rubies is on her heals

One of them, Jenny calls her ‘Nacho Fuckboi’ bashes into her, she dodges and whistle blows as one of the athletes already gets a penalty.

It’s hard for Peridot to keep up with, the girls move faster on skates then she did on ice back in the day and the falling and ramming was almost constant. She knows that Sapphire is fast, Garnet is a solid wall, Amethyst is scrappy and Lapis...well Lapis is  _ mean. _

They whirl around the track in bouts of ‘jams’ and as far as Peridot can tell they are evenly matched.

The crowd goes wild as more penalties fly and Peridot watches the whole pack go down, one of the girls runs over someone’s fingers and goes to the penalty box, or ‘sin bin’ as Jenny calls it.

Peridot holds her breath as the jams get faster and tougher, people fly around the track and the numbers stack up, Pearl has her job cut out for her as she blows her whistle at every successful point.

Amethyst falls over in a pile of limbs and yelling but manages to get back up again as Sapphire swirls in front of more of the ‘Ruby Rough Shods.’ Pearl is wincing at the whole display but gives Amethyst a penalty that she throws a fit over- Peridot has a feeling that a ref and a player shouldn’t be doing the hanky-panky on the side, but this was also just a practice game.

Garnet tosses a Ruby to the side and Peridot feels her pulse ringing with the speed of wheels around the track. The game is technically an hour long, broken up by individual intense jams, but it feels much much faster.

Peridot is buzzing when the break between the two rounds arrives and the women next to her already gave her a beer to chug.

“This is cool, isn’t this cool?” She asks with her heart speeding.

“Oh, wait till the last bit, Nacho Fuckboi will probably suckerpunch someone,” Her bench mate rubbed her hands together.

Peridot bounced up and down as the second round burst through: more elbowing, crashes, and people being sent to the penalty box- Lapis Lazuli more than anyone.

“The Water Witch is elbowing Doc Pain and that’s another penalty, but Laughy Sapphy is rounding the bend again, the Crystal Gems are really stepping up their game,” Jenny announces as Peridot is drawn into the crashing and teeth-baring of the girls as the final jam seems to be set up.

“Oh, but Garnet, oh no, the whistle! That’s an elbow there folks, she’s been sent to the sin bin! A striking out, and Carnivore Caligula is gaining momentum, she’s dodged The Purple Puma! There she goes for a point, and another one!”

The girls yell and Peridot can feel herself on her feet, cheering them and being caught up in the heat of the intensity and last bought.

The Crystal Gems lost by 4.

Peridot skips off the stands after the girls shake hands and makes a beeline toward Amethyst and the Crystal Gems.

“That was amazing!” She yells at the top of her lungs as she throws her arms in the air.

They were scuffling their feet on the ground, “We lost.” Sighs the women Peridot didn’t know, but was called ‘A-Lottie Pain’ on the rink.

“It’s cool Lottie,” Amethyst pats her on the back, “We still got time.”   
  
Lottie frowns, “Not for me,” She points at her stomach, “Or,” She grins, “I’m willing to keep going you know…”

The Crystal Gems shuffle off to the side and fans compliment them on a game well played and ‘really putting up a fight out there!’ There was more sighing.

Garnet pats Lottie on the back, “It will only be nine months.”

Lottie shakes her head and Peridot tries to tug on Amethyst’s sleeve to tell her how fucking cool that was.

Lottie throws her hands in the air, “If the baby can’t take a hit, then how can I raise it?”   
  
Amethyst turned around and put Peridot in a headlock, “No worries Lots, we have someone to take your place for awhile anyway!” Amethyst grins widely and Peridot stumbles forward.

Lottie glances at her, “You sure?” She looks her over as Garnet and Sapphire walk over. “Kinda small…”

“She’s scrappy.” Amethyst announced and Garnet nods at the display.

“You’ve roller skated before, right?” Garnet asks as Peridot works to untangle herself from Amethyst’s grip.

She nods fervently, “I did ice skating in the winter and roller skating in summer,” She sniffs, “It was kind of my  _ thing. _ ” Her mom made her have a thing- she doesn’t mention that part.   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with short players.” Sapphire says happily and gives her a thumbs up and then a wink with her one eye.

Peridot puffs her chest out and stands with her legs apart, “Well I’m known to rather capable and really-”

“No.” Peridot is cut off mid-sentence by a grim voice.

They turn to find Lapis Lazuli nursing a split bloody lip and staring daggers at them, Amethyst shifts side to side, “Ah, Lapis, we need-”

“No.” Lapis repeats again and eyes her. “We’re not.”

Peridot frowns deeply, “I have experience. There’s no need to be rude.”

Lapis shakes her head and looks down on her, “Too small. Scrawny.” 

Peridot’s narrows her eyes, Lapis just blows air out of her nose and looks away. Peridot marches up to her, bringing herself up to her full height, “Like you’re much bigger... you _ need _ me.”

Lapis squares her shoulders and she looks off into the distance, “And  _ annoying. _ I’ve seen you around, we don’t need any yappy little dogs on the team.”   
  
Peridot balled her fists up, “You want to say that to my face?”   
  
Lapis turns back to her and lowers her face, “I thought that’s what I was doing.”   
  
Peridot leaned forward, “Maybe a little closer to my teeth then.” She snarls and Lapis looked ready to pummel her, she was ready to too.

“Great game guys!!” A bright voice breaks through the tension like a sparkler in the dark, forcing Peridot to stumble back. Steven stood on the side with his ref’s whistle, “I don’t think I’ve seen such a close game in a long time.” 

Lapis shoulders her way past Peridot roughly, “We still lost.”   
  
“Maybe if you got less penalties,” Peridot grumbled and Lapis turned hotly on her heels.

“Me and Garnet are the only ones defending out there,” She barks, “And if that’s what you think, you don’t know the game at all.”   
  
Peridot was in her face again, “Well, with the number of rules you break… I wouldn’t say you know them either.”   
  
Peridot felt herself pulled forward as Lapis latched onto the front of her shirt and yanked her close to her angry red face.

“I don’t think you know who you’re talking to…”   
  
Peridot looked her up and down, she sniffs, “Someone with bad breath and anger issues.” They growl and the heat passing between them was real.

“Dude,” Amethyst whispers from behind her and Lapis draws a hand back.

“Anger, heh, maybe.” Lapis’s eyes were wild and Peridot prepared herself for a scrape, trying to remember her middle school boxing lessons.

“STOP,” The both freeze, Peridot feels a hand between them prying them apart, “Please stop.”   
  
Lapis puts her hand down and Peridot closes her wide stance, no longer strategizing on how to bite the other girl’s ear off.

Steven looks between them pleadingly, “You guys shouldn’t fight.”

Peridot hunches her shoulders over, “She started it…” She sounded like a second grader.

Lapis folded her arms across her chest and sticks her chin out, “She antagonized me.”   
  
“Did not!” Peridot huffs and Lapis pinches her cheek.

“And she can’t be on the team.”

Peridot’s mouth falls open, she sticks her tongue out, “Maybe  _ you _ can’t be on the team.”

Lapis gives a little manic laugh and Steven breaks them up again.

“Lapis,” They both go stiff at Garnet’s calm voice, “Peridot will come to practice and try out like everyone else.” A silence stretches out, “Just like they all do.” 

Lapis kicks something on the ground and looks off to the left, “Fine.” She turns around, “But she better not bring her friend Jasper.”   
  
Peridot scowls, “I’m not even friends with Jasper! I mean,” Peridot cocks her head to the side, she was a little confused.

Lapis was already stomping away and the rest of them were standing mutely around with a few fans lingering around in the hot night sticking to Peridot’s inflamed cheeks.

“The freaking nerve of her,” Peridot turns to Steven with her teeth clenched, “What’s her problem?”   
  
Steven shrugs weakly, “Give her time.” He says as he adjusts his sweat bands, “She might have seen you with um, Jasper.” He hums, “They uh, have history.”   
  
Peridot’s face crumples up and she pouts, “Whatever. That’s stupid a stupid reason.” She goes to go grab her cane and drive home, “I’m making the team!” She calls over her shoulder, “Tell Lapis and making it no matter what and she can eat The Green Lantern’s wheels!”

“You still can’t call yourself that!” Amethyst called after her, but Peridot was already trying to remember where her old roller blades were and how best to throw herself at people.

“Making the team!” She yells as she drives off.


	3. Some Like it Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

Jumps were hard. Sides of the rink were hard. The ground was very, very hard.

Peridot had decided to practice, Peridot had decided- oh yes decided, she was making this team. She pushes her glasses more forcefully onto her nose and gives a giant sigh, or at least, that’s what she was hoping.

She rests gracefully on the hard concrete floor after taking a spill on the round track the team practiced at in the middle of nowhere.

It turned out being ran into by another girl at 15 miles per hour hurt like a bitch. Peridot was now living the reality of that.

So the question rang through her ears: were hot girls in fishnets and rollerskates beating the crap out of each other worth it? She looks up at one of the girls in slinky thigh-highs.

Peridot heaves herself to her feet again.

“Ugh,” She groans as she feels her bruised middle, Amethyst skates in front of her backward.

“Hold in there P, you’ll figure out how to fall better pretty quickly,” She says with a laugh and then goes to a graceful circle before running rickshaw over another bigger girl and cackling.

Peridot rubbed her elbows and tried to get into the mindset: around the track, as fast as you can. Stop everyone else.

She takes another deep breath.

Sapphire was flirting with apparently someone who was her wife off to the side and some other girls Peridot didn’t know were also making the rounds- and this was just warm ups.

Peridot had been to two other practices before this, but that had only been skating by herself and practicing a few basic moves- like how to block.

This was getting on her feet and dealing with the solid wall of muscle that was Garnet Williams just slightly tapping her.

She concentrates and rolls forward, “Let’s go.” She enters back into the fray, trying to knock one of the others back immediately, she wobbles and keeps going.

Peridot then falls over two more times.

“Dammit,” She curses and wipes the sweat from her brow, “Dammit.” She makes herself go faster, getting lower to the ground and trying to make it past Garnet, Amethyst, and someone else.

Amethyst easily floats in front of her with her stance wide, but Peridot was ready now, she crouches even lower and ducks under her arm, streaking to the free length of track. Garnet comes in from the left but she twists herself and manages to evade to the right.

She makes it to the front of the pack.

“Wooooo!” She cheers, she throws her hands in the air, “Woooooo!” She tries to jump up and down and then remembers she’s in skates, “Did you see that? I passed both of you!” She yanked on her own hair.

Garnet chuckles and pats her on the back, “You did.” She smiles, “You’re getting much better.”  
  
“You’re going easy on her!” A voice calls out, Peridot goes stiff, her senses lighting up. _Her._

She turns slowly and finds Lapis Lazuli in the corner taking off her work smock, Peridot screws her eyes up.

“I see you haven’t dropped dead yet.” She says casually and Lapis shrugs.

“Don’t sound so happy about it,” She says with acid in her voice, “And count your blessings no one’s gone hard on your tiny ass yet- and then you’ll start talking about being ‘dead yet.’”

“What’s your problem?!” She skates closer with her hands in the air.

Lapis fluffs her short wild hair and turns around, “What’s it been, three practices now? And you’ve just managed to pass two of our blockers?” Lapis sniffs, “I’m not the one with the problem.”  
  
Peridot imagined strangling her.  

“They should call you...the Water _Bitch_.” She said emphatically as she waves her hands in the air.

Lapis laughs, covering her mouth and almost giggling, “Oh my God, let me just add you to my five volume edition of people who have called me that.”

Peridot shakes her head, “I’m making this team Lazuli. So just stay out of my way.”

Peridot could tell there was still a long way up to go.

\----------

Peridot found a couple things about her new enemy, Lapis Lazuli, in the following weeks: her water bottle had the sticker ‘fuck you’ on it, she didn’t like being touched unless it was the whole ‘roller derby smashing’ thing, she always came late to practice, she was a dishwasher (which made Peridot snicker) and a delivery girl on nights. She didn’t like Peridot. And she _hated_ Jasper.

“I only worked with Jasper a couple times!” Peridot complains at the end of practice one day. “I was just helping her corp. with building a better app for them!” She groans, “And they didn’t even use all of my services in the end.” The whole event still made Peridot’s eye twitch. Being a freelance programmer didn’t always have it’s up side.

Amethyst just shook her head, “Give her time.” She was looking at her phone, “Do you think Pearl would like perfume for our anniversary? Girly chicks like perfume right?”  
  
Peridot smushed her glasses into her face, “I didn’t even do anything to her, she just saw me a couple times-”

“Come on Per, let it go, Lapis is just like that.” Amethyst was flopping over now, “And a little bird told me Garnet was preparing to make a new official team member now.”  
  
That made Peridot sit up straight, “Really?”  
  
Amethyst shrugged and held up another photo of perfume, “Sure. Lottie is like three months now, so that is definitely a no go.”

Peridot frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, “Alright then.” She leans back, “And I suppose Lapis will just have to get used to it.”  
  
“Ugh,” Amethyst groans, “You’re WWE drama is so boring, help me pick out a bouquet for my GF.”

Peridot wrinkled her nose, “I’ll pass. I’m going to go practice some more.” She didn’t need to see that much gooey affection that late at night.

Peridot stakes toward the rink again from the locker room situated near the warehouse when she hears arguing.

“No Garnet. I absolutely refuse. She’s annoying. She’s rude. She’s short.”

Peridot could feel her blood pressure rising already.

“Lapis, it’s only a game.”  
  
“Maybe to you,” Lapis was grumbling, “And what kind of fans is she gonna bring in? No one’s going to jack it to-”  
  
Peridot clears her throat and walks up to Lapis, her hands on her hips, “What were you saying?”  
  
Lapis’s eyes burn into her, “Garnet was just telling me-”  
  
“That you made the team.” Garnet announces with an easy smile.  
  
Peridot would be be jumping up and down right now in glee if she wasn’t trying to win the world’s most angry staring contest with Lapis.

“Huh,” She tips her chin up, “I guess I’m on the team then.”

“No,” Lapis growls like the first time. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”  
  
Peridot rolls her eyes and turns around, “On second thought. I’m going to go shower. If Lapis wants to stop me from getting on the team,” She waves over her shoulder, “She can just keep trying.”  
  
She snickers at Lapis’s heated face and then goes to dunk her head in cold water.

Lapis didn’t need to know the whole thing made her head spin with the venom in her eyes and fire beneath her tongue. Peridot took a very long shower.

\--------------

Peridot was surprised when she got back into the locker room: it wasn’t empty.

She hugs her towel more closely to her body and tries to sneak to the locker she had thrown all of her clothes into.

Lapis Lazuli was standing in front of it, her back to Peridot. Peridot tries to ignore her, but Lapis was turning around, frowning at her.

Peridot sighs, “What?”

Lapis walks up to her like the balrog on a hunting mission, her shoulders squared and stance wide, Peridot instinctively backs up to the wall. Lapis leans in and Peridot’s back presses up against the cold metal.

“What?” She says again with a gulp, clutching her towel tighter to her.

Lapis drove her knee into the space between Peridot’s legs, placing it an inch beneath the heat there and forcing Peridot to go on her tiptoes to avoid it. She gulps.

“This game needs more than a wet blanket,” Lapis says darkly, “It needs something more than some nerdy analyst with a chip on her shoulder.”  
  
Peridot scowled and put her hands on her hips, forgetting their position for a moment. “I _have_ passion. And fire or whatever, I can be just as good at this game as any of you.”  
  
Lapis lets out a mean laugh, “You have the attitude of a little yappy-dog and an over-compensating virgin.”  
  
Peridot’s mouth falls open angrily, “Fuck. You.” She says it slowly and with an even deliberateness, meeting Lapis’s eyes with unsaid challenge.  
  
Lapis leans forward, her chest is eye-level with Peridot, Peridot fidgets with the end of her towel.

Lapis breaths gently across her cheek, the warm air sending electric shocks down her spine, “You really want to be good?”  
  
Peridot dry swallows and nods adamantly, “We can’t all be fueled by bitterness and sarcasm, but I think I have a shot, you’ve seen me.”  
  
Lapis gives a low ominous chuckle, her eyes roving up and down Peridot’s body, she placed her hands on either side of Peridot’s head, trapping her.

“Over confident.” She said with a chiding bite.

Peridot’s nostrils flared, “You’re not very helpful if all you do is insult me.”  
  
“Let me be helpful then if you're going to be on the team,” She lifted her knee up in between Peridot’s legs, she made a small embarrassing squeak from the rush of sensation. “I’m sure I can get some fire out of you yet.”

Peridot felt her cheeks burning, a fire indeed; she didn't move for a moment, processing the feeling of naked skin against her sex, the hot rub against her clit.

Lapis gave a wicked grin and lifted her knee even higher, driving in a friction into her very interested cunt.

“Mmmh,” Peridot gives a long whine despite herself and Lapis puts her hands up Peridot’s towel, placing them on her bare hips and pressing her down, down, down.

Peridot can’t help it, she starts rutting against her in an animalistic thrust, screwing her eyes shut and rubbing her pussy up and down along her slanting brown leg, driving the tingling friction up inside her.

 

She creates a mess over Lapis’s leg, her wetness trailing down her skin as she rolls her hips; Peridot wraps her arms around Lapis's neck, trying to get more leverage as she rocks back forth, Lapis pushes her up against the lockers and Peridot moans softly into her ear.

She hears Lapis make a soft grunt.

She humps Lapis’s leg feeling a building pressure in her gut.

“Nnnhhh,” She throws her head back, Lapis creates a steady rhythm of fucking her on her thigh as Lapis held her hips.

“Are you close?” She whispered, giving a husky bark as Peridot’s towel falls away and revealed her nude body. Lapis increased the speed, bouncing her up and down and palming one of her breasts, tugging on the sensitive skin and letting her ride her leg. “Close?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” She gasped in a moment of blankness, she feels two fingers touch her, methodical and doctor like they just probed around her labia and hole, spreading her and _feeling._ Peridot's eyes blur over as the burning sensation rises.

Then Peridot feels a withdraw, the hot friction between her legs disappearing and then a small fall to the flats of her feet.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks around, Lapis was standing in front of her wiping her fingers on her shirt.

“There.”

"There?" Peridot trembled and her face crumpled into a glare, she looked around, “Are you just going to…” She looked down at her red and throbbing pussy. “Uh.”  
  
Lapis nodded curtly, “I _am_ just going to.”  
  
Peridot’s eyes went wide, she snarls, “Fine. Whatever.” She reaches down to finish herself off and be done with it- hopefully with a shred of her dignity intact.

“Don’t you dare.” She feels her hands being pinned to her sides as Lapis growls and grabs her wrists. Lapis looks Peridot up and down and Peridot’s mouth hangs open, Lapis leans back, releasing her, “Get dressed. We’re going to the ring.”  
  
Peridot blinks a couple times, trying to process all this and push down the hazy lust still ringing through her system, “Wait, what are we doing?”  
  
Lapis looked over her shoulder as she turned around, “I am going to vet you.” Lapis bent down and retrieved her knee pads, “If you can pass me after I did all that,” She gives a sharp grin, “Then I suppose you can be on the team.”  
  
Peridot touched her temple and took a deep breath, she still just wanted to touch herself.

“Follow me out in five minutes,” Lapis instructs, she pauses at the locker room door, “And Peridot,” she looks pointedly down at Peridot’s hands, “I’ll know.”  
  
Lapis swings the door shut behind her and Peridot is left trembling and wet alone in the dim locker room. She feels torn in a lot of different directions at that moment.

She considers just going home.

She remembers Lapis’s smug face and dismissive hand waves, Peridot furrows her brow, “Fine,” She huffs, “Fine. I’ll show you a test. I’ve always been good at tests.”  
  
She yanks her shorts back on and finds her sports bra and loose t-shirt, her hands were still shaking as she ties her skates, but she manages and runs back out within the five minutes.

It was time.


End file.
